youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Stromboli
Stromboli (born October 6, 1920 age 93) is an overweight, bearded, Italian man with a hatred of anything made out of wood and Mickey Mouse, for he murdered Stromboli's family when he was a child. Stromboli then spent the rest of his life trying to hunt down Mickey Mouse in order to avenge his parent's death. Along the way he grew a hatred of little boys and wood, especially little boys made out of wood. Early life Stromboli was born to a happy family of generic white people with no Italian heritage whatsoever, yet somehow he was born Italian. They lived in the middle of suburban nowhere, in a peaceful house, until that fateful day Disney's evil mascot Mickey Mouse was sailing in his boat of terrorism and shot missiles into poor Stromboli's house murdering his parents and making him homeless. Stromboli, with a premature beard, was now an official homeless person, the orphanage would not accept him because they just thought he was a little person with a beard, so Stromboli had to wander the streets as a hobo. Career Eventually he found a job as a wood chopper but one day he got an infectious splinter in which he had to lose his left knee and he had to replace it with a rock. One day a child saw him wearing shorts and taunted his rock knee, so Stromboli chopped the child up and served him for dinner to his boss...and he was fired. Thus creating Stromboli's hatred of little boys and wood. Stromboli, now a wanted criminal went on the road, in disguise as a gypsy while performing part-time as a stripper (which no one wanted to see). Stromboli then went on with his life as a famous puppeteer. Once he gained weight the police no longer recognized him. Stromboli started to have financial issues, so he began to pick pocket his audience. Just as Stromboli thought he was done for, his two drug dealer friends, "Honest John" and "Gideon" came by him with a little boy made out of wood. Stromboli was furious but desperate so he forced Pinocchio to do humiliating performances in front of a drunken crowd of peasants. Then the night after the first performance, Stromboli decided that he could get over his hatred of little boys and wood, perhaps over time and started to warm up to Pinocchio until the wooden boy told Stromboli that he wanted to run home and tell his father, which reminded Stromboli of his troubled childhood. Stromboli then threw Pinocchio into his treasured wood chipper. Currently Stromboli now wanders the town at night looking for little children whose naivety he can exploit. On top of forcing them to perform to sell out audiences, he is now selling their bodies on the street with one of his more willing workers being May. The law has yet to catch up with him as he would flee the town once anything has been said about his sick actions. He still hates little boys and wood and remembers all the many curve balls life has thrown at him, especially the murder of his parents. Some of his funds will go into hiring a bounty hunter to find and capture/kill Mickey. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Italians Category:Criminals Category:Disney Category:Article of the Now Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Fat Characters Category:Murderers Category:Killers